Halfa Swears
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: random situations where Danny and other random ghosts inflict their own brand of swears.
1. Paper cuts and Warden hats

**Halfa-Swears**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have; never will. Nope.**

Son of a Specter

Danny was reading. He was turning a page when something happened he didn't anticipate.

Danny intended to tell Vlad about it, to see if he could pop the blood vessel that had been

Threatening to pop for a few days now. Danny went up to Vlad and found him reading, Danny,

With an evil smile screamed in his ear "SON OF A SPECTER!!!!" Vlad jumped up,

preparing for an attack, but Danny's standing there in his human form looking innocent.

"Daniel, why did you feel the need to scream in my ear?" Vlad asked, turning red faced slightly

with anger. It took Danny a few minutes to come up with an answer…….."I got a paper cut."

Walker's Hat

Danny was randomly flying around the ghost zone, looking for something to do. He then

spotted Skulker Flying with his new girlfriend, Spectra. Danny turned invisible, flying up behind

them. Danny tapped Skulker on his shoulder. Skulker turned to face Spectra. "Yes?" he

Inquired. Spectra glanced at him, slightly annoyed. "What?" she asked him. "Didn't you want

something?" Skulker asked, confused. "Umm no..." Spectra said, looking at her boyfriend, now

wondering if she chose the only mentally unstable guy in the ghost zone to be her boyfriend.

"…must have imagined it..." Skulker mumbled. This time, Danny poked Spectra. "WALKER'S

HAT, Skulker, don't scare me like that" Spectra said. Danny couldn't help it; he started laughing

his head off, as the two mentally confused lovers battled it out.

**HAHAHAHA how's that for funny? I know it's not that funny. But chapter 2 will be! I PROMISE!!! That was a hint of what will happen.**


	2. Dan comes in

Halfa- Swears Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Hartman is the genius who owns this TV show and all of the characters in it. I am not Hartman. I am a above average teen in need of a beta!!!!!!!!**

Dan It!

Danny was flying in the ghost zone to escape Vlad's wrath after the paper cut incident. He was

just passing by Walker's Jail when he heard the shouts.

"Skulker put an ectoplasmic sock in it I am not in the mood today!" Spectra shouted. Danny

snickered. Maybe it was time for another prank…… Danny turned his eyes red and his hair

aflame. He flew around the corner. He was facing Skulker, Spectra was facing the same

direction as Danny, not seeing him at her back. Skulker froze. He fired an ectoblast at Danny,

narrowly missing Spectra. "Dan it!" Skulker cursed. "Ugh! Ember was right, you are a lousy

hunter" Spectra said. "Maybe I should go out with Walker… all of those prisoner's misery and

sorrow to feed on! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!?" Spectra shrieked, mortified.

Skulker was still staring at Danny in absolute horror. Spectra smiled, and flew off, just as Danny

turned invisible and intangible.


	3. Pokes and ADD

Halfa-Swears

Pokes and ADD

_Disclaimer: Dp is owned by Butch Hartmann, a genius. I am just exploiting his genius in different ways……._

Pokes

For once, Danny Phantom wasn't looking to play a prank, yet the opportunity was

too good to pass up….

Skulker was flying toward Ember's Lair he was going to tell her off for telling

Spectra he was a lousy hunter, then fall to his knees and apologize. It was

his way of getting a girl back, after all, he only thought of girls as prey to be

caught and tamed…which was his first mistake. Ember's vocal chords were

in serious pain after she was done yelling at him. Danny flew up behind

Skulker, and poked him, hard. "Ow!" Skulker yelled. One of his guns going

off. Ember swatted at Skulkers' head. "Dumbo! You just hit my guitar! You'll

pay for that one DIPSTICK!, and I usually only call Phantom that. You just

got owned!"

_(This next scene was considered too violent to be placed in a Fanfiction, let's _

_just say Skulker will think twice before making a girl angry again)_

Pink Ectoplasm/ ADD

(This is really just an odd moment where Danny feels ADD)

Vlad was watching TV when he heard the crash. He sighed, already knowing

it was the young hybrid. When he got upstairs, he was surprised to see the

hybrid on the floor, giggling. "Daniel, have you finally cracked?" Vlad asked,

hopefully. "Fuzzy Pickles….." he answered dreamily. "….Toast….. Pink

ectoplasm is girly….. Oreos….Cujo…." the blue eyes were vacant, almost as

if no one were there. It was seriously creeping Vlad out. "Row, Row, Row

your boat, gently down the SCREAM!" Danny cried. He changed into

Phantom and flew around the room. "Vroom, vroom" Danny said, he was

having so much fun creeping Vlad out, that he forgot he was in a small,

enclosed area, and crashed. "Wobbly, spin, dizziness!" he started chewing

the end of his spectral tail. "Pants!" he suddenly screamed, and collapsed

on the floor, tongue lolling out and giggling. "GONNA CATCH 'EM ALL

'CAUSE HE"S _DANNY PHANTOM" _Danny shrieked. Vlad was officially

mortified, his mouth actually hanging open. Sam was in the shadows

catching it all on video, it took a lot of self control not to crack up at Danny,

and Vlad. Danny suddenly cackled, sitting upright. "you fell for it!" he

shrieked. ''You are so gullible!" He flew towards Sam, wrapped his arms

around her and flew off.


	4. Vlad's half and Sugar rushes

Okay, I know it's been awhile. But, I had writers block and some incurable disease known as school-itis

* * *

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious. I'm a girl!

* * *

Vlad's half shows and sugar highs

* * *

Dan Phantom was rattling in a certain green and silver thermos. Clockwork was singing. Not just anything, though. Clockwork was singing show tunes.

* * *

INSIDE THE THERMOS

"Clockwork! Would you quit it! My ears are burning!" A muscular figure with an ornate DP sign across his chest shouted.

"_Never! Didn't you know?!?" _A voice filtered through to the thermos.

"I'm not sure I want to!"

"_I HAVE ADD!!!!"_

"They grounded you again, didn't they?" Dan said, referring to the Observants.

"_Yup!!!!!!"_

Dan groaned and muttered, "Oh, Cheese Logs! You'll Never TAKE ME ALIVE"

_"You're DEAD!"_

* * *

Sam's sugar rush

A black haired Goth girl with purple leggings slid down the banister, landing on top of her pink-clad mother.

"Sorry mom!" She shouted and raced out the door. She fell in step with a boy known as Danny Fenton.

"Hey Sam!" Danny shouted excitedly. Sam whispered something in his ear. Danny's eyes widened and he nodded.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"I'm Danny"

"And I'm Sam"

"And we're…"

"…wanted in the principal's office, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson" Mr. Lancer interrupted the two fourteen year olds who were on sugar highs.

Neither of them listened.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey What?!?!"

"Show us how you Bigellow, just show us how you Bigellow"

"My hands up high, my feet down low, and this is how I Bigellow!"

"Her hands up high, her feet down low, and this is how she Bigellow's" All of Mr. Lancer's eighth period English class shouted. Mr. Lancer sighed and picked up _Hamlet_.

"_GONNA CATCH 'EM ALL CAUSE HE'S DANNY PHANTOM" _The crowd shouted again.

* * *

A/N: anyone got ideas? im low on inspiration


End file.
